Trapped
by Kr1411
Summary: Oliver and Barry are trapped, and it may be their last day alive. With this in mind, they are forced to confess something they've kept secret far too long.


It wasn't supposed to end like this. They were supposed to live long lives, be happy.

But here they were, during another Flarrow team up, trapped in a room of a building on the verge of collapsing.

Neither of them were sure how it happened. Barry was getting people out of the building, and when he went to get Oliver, the wall collapsed where the door was, leaving them with no way to get out.

Barry had his cowl off, and Oliver took his mask and hood off. Barry felt like the air was slowly giving out, and no one was going to help them. Oliver, on the other hand, didn't care. He's been through worse - this was nothing.

About an hour passed, and Barry was starting to get scared. "We're gonna die," he kept saying to himself, to which Oliver would say, "We're not going to die," in a sort of annoyed voice.

Two more hours passed, and Barry was full on panicking. "Ollie, no one's going to come for us, what if they hadn't noticed we're gone? There's no cell reception in here, how will they find us?" Barry asked, and Oliver grunted. "They'll find us, Barry. They're smart, they'll find a way."

Three hours after that, and Oliver was starting to get nervous. They've been in here for six hours, in a room that smelled like smoke, and had no window or way to get out. They tried pushing past the rubble, but it caved in. So now, they had a dead wall _and_ less space.

Barry was sitting next to Oliver, his stomach growling, and slightly vibrating. He was terrified, and probably low on energy. With how much he needed to eat, and how they had no food, Oliver didn't know how much longer Barry was going to last.

Another hour passed, and Barry was struggling to stay awake. He was slumped against Oliver, who was trying to keep the speedster busy, so he couldn't pass out.

They were on their fifth round of never have I ever, but they were running out of things to say.

"Never have I ever…," Barry said, before closing his eyes and snapping them back open.

"Barry, you've got to stay awake, ok? When they find us, you'll get food, and a proper bed to sleep in, alright?" Oliver said, and Barry nodded.

"Ollie?" the speedster slurred, and Oliver looked down at him and asked, "What is it, Barry?"

"Ollie, I don't think I can last much longer, but I have to tell you something," Barry slurred, and Oliver shook his head. "You'll be fine, Bar-"

"We both know that if we don't get out of here soon, I may not make it," Barry said, "so I have to get something off my chest.

"I… I _like_ you, Oliver, more than a friend should like a friend. Ever since you came back from the island and put your playboy ways behind you, and grew all that muscle, I've found you attractive," he confessed, and Oliver looked down at him. Barry was barely awake, but he had to keep talking. And, if it was confession time, it was his turn.

"I like you too, Barry. Ever since you saved my life and turned out to be a more adorable Felicity. I like how you could literally take over the world with your powers, but yet you use them in all the right ways. I like how no matter what happens, you never let your light burn out," he told Barry, and Barry smiled.

"Really?" He asked, and Oliver smiled. "Yea, really," he said, and Barry smiled, before turning his head into Oliver's chest and closing his eyes.

Oliver felt his pulse, it was really slow. Not to mention how uneven his breathing was. Oliver was having trouble breathing, and he literally survived worse problems than this.

"Barry? Barry, you gotta stay with me buddy, alright?" Oliver said, shaking the younger man, but he got no response.

"Barry, wake up," Oliver pleaded, tears falling down his face, but Barry stayed asleep, his pulse growing weaker by the second.

" _Help_! Please, _somebody_!" Oliver screamed, looking at the rubble. From the other side of it, a voice shouted, "Oliver? Are you in there?"

"Yes, and I'm fine, but I'm losing Barry!" Oliver said, and Diggle and whoever else was on the other side started digging through the rubble.

"Guys, it's caving in," Oliver said, watching the rubble move. "There's no way out," he said, more to himself than anything. With that thought, he closed his own eyes, tired from how hard it was to breath. The last words he heard were people screaming his name.

" _Oliver? Oliver, are you awake?"_ A voice gently asked him as he opened his eyes. Oliver was greeted by a blinding light, forcing him to shut his eyes. Was this heaven? Surely he didn't belong there, his whole life was a mess.

Oliver groaned, choking on a tube in his mouth, giving whoever was asking their answer.

What even happened? Him and Barry were trapped in a room, Barry almost died…

 _Barry. What happened to Barry?_

Oliver opened his eyes as said tube from earlier was removed. "Sorry about the tube, we had to clean out your lungs, and you weren't quite breathing properly," the voice, probably Caitlin, told him. Oliver opened his eyes to confirm that yes, it was Caitlin talking to him.

"B'rry?" Oliver asked, finding it somewhat hard to talk.

"Barry, he's still out of it. You guys have been out for nearly a week, and Barry… we were lucky we got to you when we did," Caitlin said, and Oliver slowly turned his neck to find a sleeping speedster next to him.

Barry had a pulse monitor on his index finger, and a breathing tube going into his mouth. He was connected to a feeding tube going into his chest, and there was an ungodly amount of empty IV's on the hook.

Caitlin noticed the one Barry was on was starting to run out, so she went and grabbed another one.

"Barry passed out due to hypoglycemia, and with just IV's, it's been hard to get him back on track," Caitlin said, disconnecting the bag and replacing it with another one.

Oliver got up, ignoring Caitlin's protests, and pulled a chair up to Barry. He laid his head down on the younger man's chest, and closed his eyes.

Why did this have to happen to Barry, and not him? Why couldn't he be the one on the brink of death, instead of the one who was probably keeping everyone alive? People would miss Barry for all the right reasons, they would miss Oliver for the opposite.

A tear ran down Oliver's face as he fell asleep.

Barry woke up about three days later, and in those three days, Oliver didn't leave Barry's side.

When Barry opened his eyes for the first time, Oliver wanted to kiss the man.

"Ol'v'r?" Barry asked, seeing the hooded vigilante, and Oliver smiled. "Yes, it's me, Barr," he said, grabbing his hand.

"Wh't h'pp'n'd?" Barry asked, and Oliver looked down. "We got stuck in a room on Flash and Arrow duty, you almost didn't make it," he said, and Barry looked at his hand.

"Barry," Oliver started, "I was wondering, when you get better, would you like to go get dinner or something with me?" he finished, and Barry's eye's widened.

"Like a date?" He said, a little more clearly, and Oliver nodded. "Yes," Barry said, and Oliver smiled.

Barry unlinked their hands, and Oliver was confused, until Barry slowly grabbed his shirt and forced Oliver to come down to his level. He then reached his head up, and kissed Oliver, taking him by surprise. Oliver, once over his shock, kissed back.

The date could not come fast enough, no matter how fast Barry tried to heal.

 **Hope you enjoyed! R &R, and also, maybe give me some Olivarry prompts?**


End file.
